


Chaotic

by Howellsprincess



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howellsprincess/pseuds/Howellsprincess
Summary: Vienna West is an Elite. Harry Styles is an inferior. Elites control the inferiors and never in the history of Eastwood Academy has an inferior challenged the system until now.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have so much of this story of this done but im not sure if you guys will like it!! i think its good but you'll have to be the judge of that :)
> 
> ((also liam and zayn will appear in later chapters))

Vienna’s POV

Life was never easy for me. I moved around a lot because of my dad's work. I never stayed at a school longer than a year or two so I never had many friends. For as long as I can remember I would beg my parents to let me live with my aunt up in New York, but my father always said no. My mom was just like me and wanted to settle down and not move from place to place, but dad would never give in. After 13 years of trying to make the best out of my school experiences, I gave up trying because I would always be known as "the new girl."

But one night my dad finally noticed how unhappy my mom and I were, and told us he would quit his job in order to settle down. That night my world changed, and not like I expected it would. I attend Eastworth Academy now which was a popularity-centered school. On the first day, each student is categorized in the "Elites" or the "Nobodies" by the student body which I was completely not expecting. The Elites consisted of the athletes, the cheerleaders, the wealthy, and most attractive, and anyone that wasn't in any of those groups were immediately excluded. I heard rumors about the cliques but I didn't think it was as extreme as it was. As soon as you got labeled as a "inferior", your social life was over and the Elites controlled you.

I knew the school was toxic and against all my morals, but academically, it was exceptional. I never intended to be so harsh as to label people for how they look or who they talk to, but I was desperate for friends. I just wanted to belong to a group. I wanted to be a normal teenager, so I had to suck it up and fake it. 

And so I did.

I spent my past 3 years working with the cheerleaders who only included me because they liked how ruthless I was. But that was completely by accident. On the first day of school my freshman year, I was trying to stuff my text books into my locker and accidentally slammed the metal door on some dorky looking guy, named Harry. I felt really bad but the head cheerleader happened to be next to me and the idea of being a cheerleader sounded great to me so told him off for being in my way. The next day, a couple of cheerleaders came up to me and told me that Jenna, the head cheerleader, personally asked me to join her for lunch. From then forward, I was a part of the Elites.

Now I was in my senior year of high school and I was known as the head cheerleader and the biggest bitch on campus. My name is Vienna West and this is the story of how I fell from my throne.

.

"Vienna, wait up!"

I practically ran the school. My morals and ethics were out the window at this point and I honestly couldn't care what anyone thought of me, not that anyone dared to question my authority. Everyone did as I said because they all saw me as their key into the Elites. I had the whole school wrapped around my finger and man, it sure did feel good to be the queen.

.

I was on my way to my car when Ryder Prince, the football team's captain, called out for me. He had been trying to get together with me since the day I got chosen as captain, but I always turned him down. Ryder was incredibly attractive with his nice honey colored eyes and chiseled abs, but I needed to play hard to get.

"Vienna, one day I'll get you to say yes to a date. And I can assure you, you'll wish you would've said yes sooner!" He shouted like a dumb ass as I was driving away. Yeah one day I'll say yes, just not today.

And remember how I said that my dad had to quit his job in order to settle down? My parents and I had to live with my aunt for the last three years. And don't get me wrong I love my aunt, but I was embarrassed about my living situation. My parents worked double shifts to afford living in New York and so I could continue attending private school. As soon as I was able to get a job, I started to work as much as I could to help my parents. After a couple of years of staying with my aunt, parents had enough in their savings to buy a small house. I still had to work to help, but it was going to much better.

.

As football season was coming to an end with homecoming in two weeks, everyone was preparing for spirit week. The athletes, cheerleaders, and student government worked hard to put the homecoming week together. But there was one issue: the school was holding a talent competition to preform during halftime. Sure I didn't see the issue at first, but then the principal put an inferior in charge of that event meaning anyone could audition destroying the peace.

"Ugh I cannot believe Dr. Harries put an inferior in charge of the spirit week events! Never in the history of this school has a. inferior been in charge. Who the hell is Caroline Joseph anyway?" Maddy, the closest thing I have to a best friend, asked me infuriated at the idea.

"Yeah I can't believe it either. Let's just hope this Caroline bitch doesn't ruin our final homecoming week." I said, walking into the auditorium to see what the SGA team's final decisions were.

The cheer squad and I made our way to the front, kicking out a group of nobodies out of the seats. Like I said, I'm a bitch.

"Welcome Eastworth! My name is Caroline Joseph, the vice SGA president. I have been put in charge seeing as our president, Fawn Woods, is out for personal reasons. " She means that she's out of the country getting liposuction and that loser got to be in charge. 

"Starting next week, spirit week commences!" She exclaimed, but not getting a reaction from the audience because the elites weren't excited about Caroline. "Um alright, well our theme is Red Carpet Hollywood! On Monday we will have "Celebrity day" so dress up like your fave! On Tuesday we will have "Old Hollywood day" where y'all dress up from different eras! Wednesday will be "Pap-Free day" so come to school in pj's or the worst outfit you can find. Thursday is "Shine day” where you wear your flashiest clothing and finally on Friday we will all wear school spirit wear to support our team!" I stopped listening about the extra details until she said something about the talent contest

"And as y'all may know, we will be hosting a singing competition and the winner will preform half-time at the game as well as score free homecoming tickets! _Anyone_ is able to audition so sign up on the sheet up here after this meeting!" Caroline said, looking at me directly in the eyes when she said "anyone" was able to join. She thinks she can cross me? We'll see about that.

Later that day when the girls and I were going to practice, we came across several different bands who were practicing for their auditions in the gym. The gym was huge, but I was definitely not sharing with any losers.

I made my way around one by one, threatening the groups to leave until there was only one left.

"Listen up, losers. You already know who I am. And you should know what I could to you if you don't leave my gym instantly. " I said to a guy who was a whole foot taller than me. I couldn't see what he looked like because he was turned around. I knew these nobodies were scared regardless of how much taller they were than me.

"Excuse you? Are you deaf, moron? I said get out.“ I angrily stated, but still not getting a reaction from the guy. His two other friends seemed a little scared but their dark-haired friend wasn't turning around to face me.

"Don't worry guys, we're not going anywhere." The guy told his friends, slowly turning around to face me. That was the first time I’ve ever heard him speak. He’s British? 

His clothes were nerdy and posh, his white shoes looked very worn out, and his black rectangle glasses weren't helping his case. Overall his appearance screamed "inferior."

"Look West, my boys and I aren't going anywhere. The principal gave us permission to practice in the gym. Besides I heard you're supposed to be practicing outside. What? Scared of bugs, princess?" He talked back, leaving me completely baffled and extremely annoyed. No one has ever talked back to me and gotten away with it. But there was nothing I could do because I was an exemplary student to teachers and staff so I couldn't go against Dr. Harries’ orders.

After two days of having them practice their shitty covers, which I couldn't really hear because of how much louder we made our music, we had it. The girls and I gathered a few guys from the football team to teach them a lesson about messing with Elites. A part of me deep down didn't want to go through with the plan but that side of me was buried 6 feet deep.

"This better teach them to stay the hell out of our gym. " I said, grinning once I saw Ryder and his friends walking up to the nobodies who I have come to learn were Harry Styles, Niall Horan, and Louis Tomlinson.

The girls and I snuck into the principal's office and turned off the security tapes just long enough for the guys to roughen them up in the parking lot. Ryder said that we weren't allowed to come along in case they had to run out if they got caught so we resumed to practice till Ryder sent me the all clear.

.

The following day, in my second period English class, I got to thank Ryder for the favor, but in exchange I had to agree to a date. As I sat down next to Ryder, I began thanking him.

"Thank you for the favor. The girls and I were sick and tired of sharing our gym. " I whispered, not wanting the teacher to hear me, I did sit in the front after all.

"No problem, babe. Oh, and look who it is. Here comes Styles. " he smirked at his dirty work. Harry came in with a busted lip and bandaged hands, but nothing too serious.

"Why doesn't he have a black eye? Or a broken nose? You barely touched the guy!" I angrily whispered at Ryder.

"He held his ground believe it or not, but we still did a number on the other two. Styles managed to throw a punch at me which hurt like a bitch. In return he got the busted lip. "

"Ms. West, Mr. Prince is there something more important you'd like to share with the class?" The English teacher, Ms. Jen called us out in front of everyone. I looked around the class, and the nobodies were actually enjoying seeing us get called out so I showed no weakness.

"Yes actually. Ryder and I were discussing our last weeks' essays you forgot to collect! I'd be happy to collect them, Ms. Jen!" I sweetly stated, earning groans from my classmates.

"Ah yes! Thank you for reminding me, Ms. West. I'll give you extra credit for being the only student to remind me! " She smiled, and continued class as soon as I handed her our essays.

"Nice save." Ryder said.

"Next time, I'll only save my own ass unless you do the job right." I huffed, now paying attention in class.

.

After school, I went to the gym expecting Harry and his friends to not show up, but to my surprise, they were there. I looked behind them to see the girls looking just as pissed as me. I decided to walk right past them was the best option if I didn't want to get reported. Sometimes the nice side teachers see of me can be exhausting.

"Why the hell are they still here? I thought Ryder and his friends would've scared them off?" Amberley, one of the girls, asked me sending the nobodies daggers with her eyes.

"Hell if I know. All I know is that I will get them out of here eventually." I assured the girls, resuming to cheer practice.

.

Once practice was over, I stayed to put away the extension cord we used for our phones. None of their lazy asses remembered or cared enough to put it back into the storage closet.

As I was putting the cord in the closet, someone came and locked the door from behind me. It smelt like dirty gym socks and must in there. And to make it all worse, I left my phone on the bench with my keys so I was standing in the dark.

"Open the damn door!" I yelled out to whoever was outside the door. I could see a shadow from behind the door so I knew there was someone there but they wouldn't say anything. "I can see your shadow! I know you're there!" I banged on the door, hoping someone else would come and hear me.

"Stop banging on the door. Geez you're so annoying. " I recognized the voice but I wasn't sure exactly because it sounded muffled.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said more calmly, in hopes of getting out of here sooner.

"You know who I am. I know it was you who told your boyfriend and his buddies to come and scare us off. Too bad it didn't work out, princess." _Princess_. There's only one person who calls me that. 

"Open the fuckin' door Harry! I have no idea what you're talking about. "

"Just admit that you were behind it and we'll call it a day."

"I didn't do anything, jackass. " I banged on the door again hoping to get someone else to notice that I was practically being held hostage.

"There's no use in that. There's no one here at this time. So what's it going to be, princess? I've got all day. " I could hear him unzipping something, maybe a backpack. The loser was probably doing homework and I was stuck in the storage closet in the dark. This is exactly how I wanted to spend my Friday.

"Don't call me that. My name is Vienna. Use it. "

"Whatever you say, _princess_."

After what seemed like forever, my stomach was growling. The one day I skip lunch this happens. Great.

I didn't know what was worse: starving or being in here so long that I could no longer smell the must.

"It's been 25 minutes. Are you going to admit that you were wrong yet?" He asked me, but there was no way I was going to admit anything. He has to let me out at some point right?

"No way. " I stated, making him let out a frustrated groan.

"I can hear your stomach from here. Just admit it already so we can leave. "

"Well maybe if you didn't lock me in here, I could've been home by now!"

"Tough luck."

After another 5 minutes passed, I could hear Harry unwrapping something. My stomach wouldn't stop growling and I guess he was tired of it growling because he slipped me something under the door which I found out was the other half of his pop tart.

"Thanks." Was the last thing I said until another 15 minutes passed by.

"Well I finished all my homework, and yet you still haven't admitted you sent Ryder to scare us off. How much longer is this going to take?"

"I'm not saying anything so you should just let me out now. "

"Not gonna happen."

And at that exact moment, my bladder betrayed me. I suddenly had to pee really bad, but there was no way in hell that I was going to pee at school. Each second felt like hours. I really had to get out of there, but I held it in hoping that it would just go away.

"Okay fine! It was me! Now let me out! " I yelled, no longer being able to hold it in after another few minutes.

"Nope, you have to say what you did. "

I hated Harry more than anyone else at that moment, but I would do anything to get out of there so I admitted it was me. And as soon as I was let out, I practically ran to the girls' locker room.

Once I was out of the restroom, Harry had my phone and keys in his hand. He handed them to me after saying that he recorded me admitting everything.

"So next time you think you can just kick my boys and I out, remember that I can just go show this to Dr. Harries so she can suspend you. Got it, princess?" I couldn't believe that he was blackmailing me. I was so infuriated so I just snatched my things from him and fumed out of there.

I couldn't believe that an inferior beat _me._


	2. Part 2

The weekend went by too fast just like every other weekend. Today was celebrity day, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to be dressing like a look-alike. I was going to be my own celebrity. I threw on a long deep red silk dress that had a slit from my right thigh to my ankles and wore black heels. After hair and makeup, I made my way to school. Well barely. Me in heels and driving was not a good mix. 

And as I expected, no one could keep their eyes off me. Everyone’s mediocre outfits couldn’t compete with mine. As I was making my way to my first period class, I saw Harry and his friends dressed up as the Beatles, well a downgraded version of them anyway. Once inside my math class, Ryder walked up to me to ask about our date. 

“Good morning, Vi. Are you ready for our date today?” He asked with a goofy grin. It was way too early to be this happy. 

“Technically you didn’t do as I asked, but I always keep my word so I guess I am. Where are you taking me?”

“A high-end Italian restaurant and then we can go to-“

“No no. Just one thing. Remember that we have to go to school tomorrow.”

“We’ll see about that.” He said with a grin, going over to sit with his friends. 

.

After school, Ryder came to pick me up from my last class and told me that our date started then and there. 

“Ryderrrr, I need to go change!” I complained, but he looked so happy that I dropped it. “ You know what? Let’s go.” I giggled at his eagerness. 

As soon as we dropped my car off at my house, Ryder took me to a park first. Everyone looked at us because of how overdressed we were. I was literally in stilettos. Ryder and I swung on the swings. Afterwards we went to Casa del Cibo, which has a waitlist of almost 6 months. Everything was going to nicely and I learned that Ryder was a nice guy, but talked way too much about himself. I couldn’t really get a word in because he always had a new story to tell which wasn’t an issue at first, but after long it got annoying. But he definitely made up for it when he let me pick out a dessert. 

“Before I take you home I want to show you something.”He said as soon as we got into the car. The sun was about to set soon, and I needed to go home, but as soon as he flashed me a smile , it made me melt and I agreed to one more thing. 

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere that will blow your mind. “ he answered, flashing another one of his grins that would make any girl melt. 

I recognized the rocky road he drove through. He was taking me to the make out cliff…great. I internally rolled my eyes and groaned at how typical it was of a guy like him to want to get something in return. 

And as I predicted, he pulled up to a parking space to watch the sunset on the hood of his car as he tried to come onto me. Each time he tried to kiss me, I blocked it off and rested my head on his chest as he held me. Believe it or not, I’ve never had my first kiss. Sure I’ve went out with guys but they always turned out to be assholes or gay. Ryder was slightly different because he wasn’t cheating on anyone, or at least I don’t think so. But he did seem really cocky. 

I was really enjoying this moment. Being held in strong arms was all I was craving at the moment. It made me feel safe. Maybe it was time for me to finally give in and kiss him. I looked into his eyes and then his lips, slowly inching closer to his face, but then something- no, someone caught my eye. From the corner of my eye, I saw a big orange mop of ginger curls. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” He asked, now looking where I was looking. “Oh shit, is that the SGA girl? “

“Yeah, Caroline. I wonder what poor bastard she dragged along. “ I scoffed, getting really annoyed all of a sudden. I didn’t like anything about that girl. She comes out of nowhere and suddenly wants losers to represent the school? Oh I don’t think so. 

And that’s when I saw who she was with. 

“Oh damn. Is that Styles making out with her?” As soon as those words left his mouth, my head immediately turned around to see for myself. 

“Figures. They’re a perfect match.“ They both think they can go against me yet they’re both nobodies. They definitely belong together. “Let’s get out of here. I’m repulsed by their presence.” Ryder agreed and drove me home. The whole way back I was just thinking about how Harry and Caroline were probably conspiring together to destroy our system, but then I snapped out of it, remembering that I was me and no one intimidated me. 

“We’re here, Vi. I really enjoyed spending time with you. I know it’s a little later than you expected to be home, but I hope you also had a good time. “ he rambled, but I stopped him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I had lots of fun. Thank you for today. I’ll see you tomorrow!” And with that I got out of the car and went inside my house. 

.

I couldn’t believe that the two people I hated the most were going out. I bet they gave each other ideas on how to get on my nerves. I was so mad just thinking about them that I went to sleep to temporarily forget about it.

.

The next day was old Hollywood day so I decided to dress like fashion icon: Marylin Monroe. Well a tanner, dark haired version of her, but they got the picture. Today I was going to demand Caroline to execute my idea for the senior-only part of the pep rally to have better foods instead of boiled hot dogs and popcorn, or I was going to get the principal involved. And clearly she only didn’t choose my idea because she hated me. There was no way in hell I was going to be eating that nasty ass food. 

I got on the school’s website to find Caroline’s number and anonymously scheduled a meeting as soon as I was in the school’s parking lot. 

She sent back a simple, “ok, library during lunch.” 

.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I made my way to the library where I found Caroline in a study room. I was suddenly filled with so much annoyance that I didn’t even want to see her face but I sucked it up and remained calm. 

“Nice shoes, Dorothy.” Her Judy Garland getup made her look 12 and her red sandals made her look tacky. 

“Oh Ms. Monroe, do you need help getting out of another scandal?” She retorted, rolling her eyes at me. “Really West, what do you want?”

“Look Caroline, I have been pitching in and getting petitions for better food trucks at the senior-only pep rally for weeks. And I sure as hell know that the only reason you didn’t consider it was because you think I’m an uptight bitch. And that last part may be true but, I sure know that no one wants to eat that shitty food. “

“You’re right. I don’t like you. But you have to understand that we don’t have the budget-“

“Bullshit, Joseph. I know that you have only been favoring the nobodies’ ideas. Fawn and I discussed the whole plans and she assured me that we were going to have better food. And I know that our plan didn’t include the talent contest. “ I spat out, earning a glare from her. 

“The president isn’t here, now is she? Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got somewhere else to be. “

“Are you off to see Harry?” As soon as that question left my lips, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face me. 

“How the hell do you know that? We haven’t told anyone.”

“Oh, so it is true. “ I smirked, now getting the upper hand, “ sit back down and I won’t say a word, because I’m pretty sure the rules strictly state that SGA decisions can’t be decided basedoff personal interest.” Man it sure did feel good to have people do as you say because of their stupid mistakes. 

“You have no proof.”

“No need. I could just send out a tweet and the whole school would believe me. So are we going to make a deal or do I have to get Dr. Harries over here?” And with a sigh of defeat, Caroline promised to have Taco Bell and an all you can eat ice cream truck. 

“Oh and before I leave, tell Harry to get the hell out of the gym, that’s ours. “ And with that final demand, I walked out feeling great. 

. 

This time I didn’t cancel practice and I was fully expecting that Harry and his friends wouldn’t be there, but as soon as I walked into the gym I saw him. Harry was setting up his equipment. 

“Why the hell are you still here? Caroline and I had a deal.” I gritted through my teeth, not understanding why he wasn’t scared of me. I got him blacklisted from all the school’s future events and if he were to come to anything, he would mysteriously get suspended. Not that he needed to know that. 

“Well for starters sweetheart, Mel and you had a deal. Me and you have a different one. Or did you forget about that?” His stupid grin, filled my entire being with anger. 

“If you don’t get out of my gym then I’m going to tell the principal and the entire school that you’re dating Caroline. “

“If you don’t quit threatening me then I’ll go show my recording to Dr. Harries and you’ll get suspended and kicked off the cheer squad. “ My fists were slowly starting to ball up and my eyebrows were beginning to furl up, but I took a deep breath and composed myself. I calmly walked back to the girls and ignored their comments about Harry. 

The loser kept winning.

.

After practice Ryder waited up for me and took me out for ice cream, which was actually really sweet of him. But some losers from the school paper saw us and took a picture so now the whole school thinks Ryder and I are a thing. And to keep my status as queen bee, I had to play the role of the perfect high school couple with Ryder. 

As much as I would’ve loved to be Ryder’s girlfriend for real, I just wasn’t interested in him like that. And to make matters worse, my whole reign was slowly crumbling because of Harry. I figured since it was basically look-homeless-day, I wore the same clothes I did to sleep and gave no attention to my makeup. Of course I immediately regretted my decision of looking “messy” but I was running late to school so I didn’t change my oversized shirt and gym shorts. 

Once I got to school Ryder called me, “Hey Ryder, what’s up?” I answered.

“Hey babe, so the school thinks we’re dating. Do you want to officially be my girlfriend?” Seriously? Over the phone? Oh, how romantic! Not. 

“Uh yeah sure!” I lied through my teeth. Ryder was a great friend, but he could never be a good boyfriend. The guy goes from girl to girl within seconds. And he only does things for his self-interest which I do too, but that’s besides the point. 

“Cool. I’ll meet you at your locker, Vi.” Ugh. 

On my way to my locker, I bumped into Harry again. Literally. “Will you ever watch where you’re going, loser?” I snarled, recomposing myself.

“You’re one to talk, you’re the one that bumps into _me._ I guess you just can’t get enough of me, princess.” He chuckled, clearly amused at how quickly he can make my blood boil with each interaction we have. 

“You wish, Styles. Now get out of my way.” I made my way to my locker again and forgot about Harry as soon as I saw Ryder. I might not be interested in him but he sure did look hot as fuck in grey sweats. 

As I was drooling internally, Ryder must’ve walked toward me because I had no idea what he just asked me. “Oh I’m sorry you were saying?”

“Uh yeah I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the homecoming dance?” He seemed kinda nervous. Ryder was never one to get timid in these situations but he seemed almost scared of my answer. 

“Of course I’ll go with you!” He immediately looked so relieved and started acting like himself. 

“Okay great! I’ll see you later, babe.” And gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left. 

The whole day was a blur and honestly I didn’t care about school at the moment. I just wanted sleep. But practice couldn’t be postponed so I had to suck it up for a few more hours.

.

“Well done girls! Holly, work on that backflip. Lilac, Imani don’t be afraid to jump off the pyramid! The rest of you, great work see y’all tomorrow!” I may be a bitch and all but I was an amazing team leader and trained my team to be the best. “Oh and Maddy, I can take you home! “

As we were piling out of the gym, I noticed that Harry and his friends weren’t there anymore. I guess they left early. I was finally in the car, ready to go and drive home when I suddenly forgot about my phone in my last period class. 

“Oh shit. Hey Mads, I’ll be right back. Stay here, I’m just gonna go get my phone from Mr. Yooks’ class. “ she nodded and I quickly ran back inside. As I was walking through the dark halls of the empty school, I was getting kinda paranoid that something was going to jump out of nowhere and attack me. And to make matters worse, Mr. Yooks’ class was across campus. As soon as I got it, I practically ran back to get out of there but something called me towards it. I was walking down the music hallway when I stopped dead in my tracks to hear the most beautiful voice singing. I knew that if this was a horror movie I’d die for being curious, but it was like a siren luring me in. 

_And oh we started_

_Two hearts in one home_

_I know, it's hard when we argue_

_We're both stubborn_

_I know, but oh_

I slowly inched closer to the source which I realized was the band room and poked my head to find Harry. I don’t think I’ve actually ever heard him sing before and god, it was beautiful. His voice was just so smooth and flowed all together, almost overwhelming. His voice was healing my soul. 

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever I go, you bring me home_

_Sweet creature, sweet_

As much as I wanted to stay and finish the rest of the song, I didn’t want him to see me. But being the klutz I am, I tripped on air, but I caught myself on the door, creating even more of a mess. I was hanging onto the doorknob looking like an idiot in front of an inferior when I shouldn’t’ve even been here in the first place. 

“Hey princess. I thought since you were head captain, you’d be a little more graceful, but it seems like each time I see you, you’re always falling.” He chuckled at my clumsiness. “Were you spying on me?” Styles questioned, making a blush form on my face from how embarrassed I was for coming over here in the first place. 

“Ugh, as if I would come spy on you. Besides I wanted to know if someone was dying over here. That singing was atrocious!” 

“No love, I know you know it was good. Admit it, Vienna.” Harry walked slightly closer to me, maybe as an intimidation tactic and get me to admit why I was really there. But I wasn’t going to fall for it.

“You have to get over yourself, Harry. It’s not that great. “

“Yeah just like your cheering isn’t that great either. You should work on those flips though, you look like a wobbly dolphin when you do them. Doesn’t look good, princess. “ And with that, I walked over to him to give him a piece of my mind, but I tripped on his stupid equipments’ wires, causing me to knock us both down. I grabbed onto his shirt as we fell thinking it would help somehow but it made everything worse. His stupid little glasses also got knocked off in the process and for the first time I actually got a good look at him. His light green colored eyes, and his brown hair complimented his pale face nicely. It was a nice balance of contrast. He was actually really cute but his outfits and glasses made him look so much like a poorly dressed loser.

“I told you that you’re always falling when you see me. “ As soon as I heard his voice, I jumped back to reality and quickly got off of him. “Oh and by the way, I love how my name sounds coming out of your mouth.” He teased and I could feel the blood rushing up to harass my cheeks. I literally have no idea how he bothers me so much and I don’t appreciate it. He picked up his glasses and put them back on, reverting him into an inferior again.

“Whatever, loser. I’m out of here. “ And yet again, I turned around and tripped on the same damn wire, but this time Harry caught me. He caught me by the wrist and pulled me towards him, pressing us against each other. I was now facing him, my wrist in his hand, the world just seemed really still at that moment. I saw past his glasses and only saw the guy who blew me off my feet with his voice. He was so talented, not that I was going to ever admit that to him. We were just so close, so close I could hear almost his heart beat. I wanted nothing more than to push him away, but there was some sort of tension here. My cheeks were so flushed and I had no idea what to do about it.

“Vienna! Is that you in there? I have been waiting for 20 minutes-“ Hearing Maddy’s sickly sweet voice broke me out of the trance. I quickly jumped back and yanked my wrist from Harry’s hold. “What the hell is going on here?” She questioned, completely confused at what was happening in front of her. 

“I was just straightening him out. His wannabe band finally agreed to have our final practice in peace! Besides he’s got no talent, it’s not like he’ll win with his shitty emo lyrics. I mean just look at him, why would anyone pick this mediocre, talentless freakshow? Let’s get out of here, Mads. “ I harshly spat out. Deep down I knew that I might have gone too far but I had an image to keep up with. I couldn’t even look at him, because I knew that he was definitely going to hate me even more than before. So I just walked away. 

.

The following day, Harry avoided me at all costs because I didn’t see him in class or in the halls, but I knew he was at school because his friends would tell the teacher he was in a meeting or something. Yeah I felt pretty shitty, but I was going to try not to let it bother me that much. 

And oh how wrong I was. 

I let it fester more and more throughout the day. And it got so bad that I wanted to go up to Harry’s friends and ask them where he was, but I restrained myself from doing so. Ryder wasn’t really a good distraction. Yeah we were publicly dating and were seen at lunch together and all, but in reality we didn’t really call or text. Hell, I barely knew anything about the guy other than all the superficial things.We were complete strangers because he refuses to share anything about his life with me. 

My breaking point was not seeing Harry at the gym. He must’ve actually been mad at me. I really tried not to think about him. Or how I got captivated by alluring emerald eyes. Or his stupid grin whenever he tried to make a comeback. My thoughts kept racing so much that I cut practice short and tried to find him. 

I remember how I once saw Louis and Niall get off the bus and I happened to stay long enough to see into which house they went into. I figured that one of them could help me find Harry. 

I drove over to the house and saw that there was only one car parked on the driveway so I wasn’t sure if I was at the right place, but as soon as I heard music playing, I knew I was. 

I rang the doorbell a few times but no one answered. I knocked as well but there was no answer. I figured I might as well check if the door was unlocked as a joke, and to my surprise it was. 

I made my way closer to the source of the sound which was in the garage, but whoever’s house this was had a whole maze inside. 

I finally figured out my way around the house and found the garage. As soon as I walked into the room, it became quiet. Harry, Niall, and Louis were all so pissed at me. If looks could kill, I’d be dead. 

I held my chin up high and showed no fear, despite what I was feeling at the moment. 

“Harry, I want to talk to you. “ I demanded.

“You have no business being here, Vienna. Get out. “ He scoffed, raising his voice at me. At that moment I wanted to just forget about everything and leave, but for some reason a part of me said “stay.”

“Please Harry, I need to talk to you.” I sighed, losing every trace of confidence in my voice. He rolled his eyes and only said, “kitchen.”

I followed him into the kitchen and quickly started to apologize. 

“I’m so sorry for everything I said, Harry. I didn’t mean anything. I actually have no idea why I’m even here-” He cut me off and asked me, “Yeah why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be at cheer practice? Wait, how did you even know where to find me?” He questioned me. 

“Long story short: I canceled cheer to come and tell you that you’re insanely talented and that there’s no doubt that you’ll win. Even if you are Caroline’s boyfriend, there’s no need for special preference because you’re just that good. And it’s really killing me inside that I was so harsh the other day-“ I looked into his eyes for any signs of forgiveness, but I couldn’t really tell what he was thinking. But then he suddenly spoke. 

“Just shut up West and follow me.” He sighed.He took me by the hand and led me to the garage. He told the guys that I was going to listen in although the guys didn’t want me there at first, they sucked it up and played for me anyway. I realized that Harry doesn’t cover songs, he actually goes out and makes them out of nowhere. His mind was amazing and I was so amazed at how incredibly talented he actually was. He literally made a whole song from a single word within hours. My mind was being blown the whole time there that I lost track of time and didn’t realize it was late. My phone was dead, but luckily I texted my parents saying I was going to be out late. Hopefully they weren’t too worried about me. In the moment, all I wanted was to be engulfed in the lyrics that Harry brought to life.

I didn’t realize that it was midnight so I was beginning to get so sleepy. But I didn’t want to sleep because I enjoyed watching Harry and his friends play around with different lyrics. But the sleep got to me and I started dozing off. 

Next thing I remember, Harry was carrying me into his car and driving me home. And man he never looked hotter to me than in the soft blue moonlight. Even with his stupid thick black rectangular frames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !!!


	3. part 3

Somehow I must’ve muttered my address in my half-asleep state because we arrived at my house. It was so late. I’ve never stayed up this late on a school night because I was terrified of getting bags. But tonight I felt free and overall I felt like I could just be myself instead of the head bitch from school. I didn’t have to keep my guard up at all times or watch my every move, I was just free to be carefree for a moment.

“Hey sleepyhead, wake up. We’re here.” he said nudging me softly. I gently rubbed my eyes to shake the sleep away, and I noticed that we were parked right outside my house. I was having such a good night with Harry, and as much as I didn’t want to admit it, I didn’t want him to leave.

“Could you come here and help me?” I yawned as I attempted to unbuckle my seatbelt which wouldn’t budge. He saw me struggling and rolled his eyes. Harry got out of the car to come help me and in the midst of him being so close to me and the haziness of it all, all I wanted to do was reach out and touch him. Pull him close to me. Lean in just enough to kiss him. It was driving me crazy. Spending all that time seeing him create art was so overwhelming. I just wanted him to come closer to me.

“You’re free!” He chuckled as soon as he unbuckled the seatbelt, but man, that stupid laugh was my breaking point.

“Please kiss me, Harry.” I whispered, almost regretting what I said when he blankly looked at me, but he eased my worries by placing his lips onto mine. I instantly felt the electricity coursing throughout my body. His lips moved in sync with mine, both of us lustfully yearning for each other.

For a moment we stopped to catch our breath which was when I looked into his eyes. They were so alluring all I could do was just look into his viridescent eyes. “You have such beautiful eyes, I don’t know why you hide them behind those glasses, Harry.”

“Maybe the world can’t handle me without them yet.” He chuckled, flashing me a dorky smile.

“But _I_ can.” I smiled, tangling my fingers into his hair to kiss him again. We soon started to get more intense, but he was backing up.

“My back is starting to hurt, princess.” Harry complained, so I got out of the car as he stretched and then somehow got him to kiss me against the hood of his car. He slowly began to explore my exposed skin under my top, sending electric shocks throughout my entire body. His lips were so intoxicating, I couldn’t get enough of him. His lips trailed their way down to my neck, now beginning to suck and form hickeys on my collarbone. I wasn’t thinking very straight at that moment, all my thoughts were clouded by Harry and the way his lips moved around my neck. _Fuck_ , I wanted him so bad.

“ _Harry_ ,” I began, but it sounded more like a moan which only encouraged him even more. I was going to remind him that both of us were seeing someone else and that we should probably stop this immediately. But my lack of better judgement got to me and I didn’t stop. His hands reached higher and higher, but always stopped before reaching my bra, almost unsure and not wanting to risk me pushing him away. I eased his worry by taking his hands and placing them on my bra, underneath my shirt. I could feel him smirk into the kiss, but I ignored his cockiness because I was enjoying every single moment. No one has ever gotten this far with me, because I always stop them, but Harry was different. The whole elite and inferior complex completely left my mind and now it was just me and him. No labels.

“Harry, more.” I sighed, not sure of what else I wanted but I didn’t want him to stop. And as he was going to unbuttoned my top, his phone rang. He immediately snapped back to reality when he realized who was calling. He showed me the phone and signaled me to be quiet.

“Hello, Caroline?” He yawned out. I guess he was pretending he was in bed.

Meanwhile I was recomposing myself and getting my things out of his car. And as much as I wanted to slam the car door so Joseph could hear, I went against it. Purely because I didn’t want to mess up whatever I had with Styles.

“So what did Joseph want?” I questioned as he finished up the call.

“Nothing of importance.”

“Styles, I don’t want anyone knowing about what just happened. This changes nothing between us. Besides I have a boyfriend and reputation to live up to.”

“Oh shut up, Vienna. I know you don’t give a shit about Ryder. But don’t worry, I’m not going to snitch.” 

“You don’t know me, Styles. Besides, it seems like you didn’t give a shit about Caroline when your hands were all over me.” I remarked, walking over to him. I don’t know what got over me. Maybe the fact that I wanted to get back at Caroline Joseph or maybe it was because Harry was so damn intriguing to me. Maybe a little bit of both, but whatever the reason, I wrapped my arms back around his neck and looked into his eyes- his soft green eyes.

“Maybe you’re right. I don’t give a damn about Ryder. All I want you to do right now is to kiss me.”I whispered, hovering above his lips, mere centimeters apart. He smirked and pressed me up against the car, now abusing the hell out of my lips. As much as I don’t condone cheating, he was so intoxicating and I couldn’t get enough.

Each kiss, each touch of his felt like a billion fireworks were going off inside my body. My heart was beating faster than it’s ever beat before. I didn’t want this feeling to end. He just made me feel so alive, but all soon came to an end when his phone wouldn’t stop going off. I presume it was Caroline- always ruining my fun. “I should get going, love. I’ll see you around school.” And with one final kiss, he drove off into the abyss of the starry night.

But that’s when I realized, _Harry Styles was my first kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
